Woo's wonderland
Herrlich Click the roses to view our subpages! Herrlich Rosen is a collaborative roleplaying experience that first started development in August 2018. Herrlich Rosen was created to be a different roleplaying experience than most, offering a more civilized lifestyle as well as magical elements and a system of intricate kingdoms with their own moral standpoint. In Herrlich, you drive your own story, participating in interactive plots, quests, and character development opportunities. |-| Information = Herrlich Rosen is a colony among many of the Rosen Kingdom, and has aspects similar to clan life. Cats hunt, fight, patrol, and some use magic. Herrlich Rosen has an advanced technological lifestyle, weilding weapons, as well as reading and writing. Cats stand on two legs, and are sophisticated in manner. That is not to say that some rather feral aspects of lifestyle still remain, such as traditional naming, tooth-and-claw fighting, and quadrupedal walking. Warning Herrlich Rosen is a 13+ discord community, and most of our members are teens. Language is present in our server, as well as some thematic topics in roleplay. These include but are not limited to violence and mild gore, minor jumpscares during plots, and profanity. Ask the Admins if you are uncomfortable with anything, and we can find a way to include you into certain events! |-| Lore = Thousands of years ago, a mysterious group of cats known as "Cultists" began experimenting on magic. Trying to harness an ancient art of powerful magic, the planet Acae was destroyed, wiping out 99% of the population and leaving the world split apart with areas of inescapable void dotting the remaining chunks of planet. The World Core, the sole source of magic for Acae was exposed, and the remaining Cultists went after its power. A group of 8 cats stopped the Cultists in their tracks, and were chosen by the life force of the planet. They ascended to god status, and created the Kingdoms. Soon after, all of the gods vanished, leaving their successors behind to rebuild the planet Acae. Many years have passed, and Kingdoms now have colonies to monitor their land and the world core. |-| Universe = The planet Acae has been torn apart by cultists, leaving 8 kingdoms remaining. All are governed by their own set of morals and rulers, but they share one common goal: cleaning up the destruction of the Cultist Calamity. The kingdoms are as follows: Rosen-''' The Rosen Kingdom is where the Herrlich colony is located, shown by dark purple on the map. The Rosen Kingdom is a powerhouse in the science industry of Acae, and is at the forefront of most military and scientific operations on Acae. Governed by two rulers, Verwelken and Dynamisch, the Rosen Kingdom is made out to be in a constant state of prosperity. Princess Jungendlich was recently born to the two rulers. 'Blute-' A sister of sorts to the Rosen Kingdom, the Blute Kingdom is the result of a rebellion from the distant past in the Rosen Kingdom. The Blute Kingdom prides itself in magic and morals, and has no allies or enemies. Most citizens lead a pacifist and pure lifestyle. The Blute Kingdom is ruled by Queen Blumen and is shown by pink on the map. 'Ruhe-' By far the largest kingdom on Acae, leading in the trade industry. The Ruhe Kingdom is lead by Baume Frau, a young leader recently appointed the the throne. The Ruhe Kingdom is known for its pacifism, yet has materials necessary to defend against enemy kingdoms. The Ruhe Kingdom is most known for its extravagant and carefree life in the jungle canopy. 'Sumpf-' The Sumpf Kingdom is most notable for the relics and magic the possess, as well as the rich culture. Their Queen, Queen Gezeiten, walks among the people and is known for her grace and beauty. The Sumpf Kingdom leads a lifestyle of partial pacifism, but is ready to attack should a threat come. 'Gewet-' The Gewet Kingdom was the first Kingdom to be founded after the cultist calamity, giving it a headstart at technological advantages. The Gewet Kingdom is an industrial kingdom with a large military and trade business. Larger cities are considered the pinnacle of modern civilization, boasting modern energy conservation efforts and beautiful architecture. The Gewet Kingdom is ruled by Strome, the youngest leader to every be appointed in the history of Acae. 'Eisig-' The Eisig Kingdom is the only kingdom that has a planetary island to itself, years of isolation due to this fact have made the citizens and rulers untrustworthy of most kingdoms. The Eisig Kingdom is heavily military focused, brought on by a siege on the throne many years back involving the present day ruler, Eiszapfen, killing her parents to restore prosperity to the kingdom. The Eisig Kingdom has the strongest military on the planet, but manages to also be the most elegant Kingdom on the planet. 'Einode-' The Einode Kingdom is a Kingdom focused primarily on trade of exotic goods and magic services, bringing it to be the kingdom most visited. The Einode Kingdom prides itself on hospitality, hosting large feasts and gladiator tournaments for large groups of guests. The Einode Kingdom is ruled by a boastful leader by the name of Ode, who has transformed the Einode Kingdom from a barren wasteland to as oasis of culture in the desert canyons. 'Vulkan-' By far the most mysterious kingdom, little is known about the lifestyle and whereabouts of the Vulkan Kingdom after the invasion of Akul, father to the current leader Cragg. The only well known fact about the Vulkan Kingdom is that when travelers venture in, they most always never come out. WORLD MAP |- | colspan="2" | |} |} ALLEGIANCES Fuhrer x1 '''THIS RANK CANNOT BE CHOSEN UPON REGISTRATION The Fuhrer is the head of the Colony, assigned by Verwelken Rosarot herself. The Fuhrer oversees the clan, planning colony operations as well as commanding their troops to bring glory and knowledge to the Rosen Kingdom. The Fuhrer is the highest ranking individual within the colony, and must be treated with utmost respect. ▶ ◀ Deputierte x1 THIS RANK CANNOT BE CHOSED UPON REGISTRATION The Deputierte is the second in command of the colony, chosen with advisory from Verwelken Rosarot. The Deputeirte works alongside the Fuhrer to help better the colony. The Deputierte commands the troops of the colony, as well as handling minor promotions such as promotions to Apprentice and Warrior. This rank must be treated with utmost respect. ▶ ◀ Medicine Cat x5 The Medicine Cats are the healers of the colony, providing medical services and conducting scientific research. Medicine Cats do not fight in wars or battles, but provide aid on the front lines should it be needed. Medicine Cats are considered masters of their craft, and must be treated with utmost respect. ▶ ◀ Med. Cat Apprentice x5 Medicine Cat Apprentices are in training to join the ranks of the Medicine Cats. They train for many moons longer than regular apprentices, and can choose the path at the age of 4 moons or during the time of their apprenticehood. Medicine Cat Apprentices train to be exemplary cats in their field. ▶ ◀ Elite Warrior x5 THIS RANK CANNOT BE CHOSEN UPON REGISTRATION Elite warriors are the chosen Warriors who have stood out in their actions, promoted by the Fuhrer. Elite Warriors carry out the tasks of normal warriors, but can organize patrols, search parties, events, and sparring tournaments. Elite Warriors are among the most trusted cats in the clan and should be treated with utmost respect. ▶ ◀ Warriors Infinite The Warriors are the everyday cats of the colony, preforming everyday tasks such as hunting and fighting. Warriors may go to the city and venture around the territory, but they must serve the colony above all else. ◀ Kits x20 The Kits are the young of the colony, remaining in the nursery until they are 6 moons old and become apprentices. Kits stay under the watchful eye of their mother or a permanent queen until the graduate to an Apprentice. Kits under the age of three moons cannot leave the nursery, while kits over the age of three moons can leave the nursery but not camp. ◀ Apprentices x15 The Apprentices are colony cats who have surpassed the age of 6 moons. They train under the Fuhrer, Deputierte, or Warriors until their mentor sees it fit to let them graduate. Apprentices learn how to hunt, fight, read, and write, the essentials of colony life. ▶ Queens x10 The Queens are the caretakers of the Herrlich Colony who either choose to watch over the kits permanently or have just bore kits. Queens who have just bore kits can choose to return to their original rank or become a permanent queen. Temporary queens are expected to return to their ranks when their kits become Apprentices, though they may leave the nursery when their kits stop nursing. ▶ APPLICATION & CONTACT |} Category:Discord Groups